Anna
Anna (アンナ, Anna) is a recurring character in the Fire Emblem series; she appears somewhere in every primary entry except for Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is a red-headed young woman and is commonly seen in a trademark pose with her index finger rested at her face and wearing a sly smile. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese versions of Fire Emblem: Awakening and Fire Emblem: Fates and by Karen Strassman in the English version of Awakening. Profile Anna is traditionally a non-playable character who appears throughout various Fire Emblem games as a guide, cameo, prompt for suspending map data, or merchant in one of the Secret Shops. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted as a Pegasus Knight, although she never attacks. This is the first time she appears as a unit. She also appears in the beginning of Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, guiding the player in the creation of the Avatar. Anna appears in dialogue as a NPC in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Shin Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, and Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. In All of those games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character, Jake. The two even being engaged in Genealogy of the Holy War. Awakening For the first time in the series, Anna is playable, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Curiously, Awakening reveals that there can be more than one Anna. Anna appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Paralogue 2. At the end of the chapter, Anna explains that the other Anna is one of her many sisters, all of which look uncannily the same. The existence of multiple Annas also explains the variety of jobs run by Anna in the same game, including acting as an Outrealm guide and a traveling merchant. As a merchant, she is friendly and polite, especially towards wealthy customers. As a Trickster, she is fixated on making money and is always looking for a new way to earn more. Her birthday is June 11th and she has the most private savings in the army. In EXPonential Growth, the Anna who serves as a guide for the chapter speaks with a fake French accent. The Merchant version of Anna appears as a boss in Apotheosis. During Harvest Scramble, while speaking to Tiki, Anna reveals that her family keeps a detailed log of everything they've each experienced, made from letters that they've each written about their journey. From a young age, each Anna is required to read the log in order to acquire all the information and knowledge contained. Fates An Anna once again returns as a playable character. She is recruitable in a DLC chapter that is available in both the Conquest and Birthright versions of the game, and will be playable in all three Paths. She will be recruited after you save her from bandits in a map resembling that of Awakening's Paralogue 4. This time around, she starts off as an Outlaw, has access to both Hoshido & Nohr classes as reclass options and has the highest overall stat growths in the game. She can once again support the Avatar and potentially be the wife of the Male Avatar. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |55% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -1 | 0 |} Supports *Tiki *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Anna is essentially a utility unit, possessing Trickster class. When compared to Gaius, her closest counterpart, Anna trails behind Gaius in several stats, though she has better defensive stat growths over him and a modest magic growth, making her a decent Trickster healer. Her main quirk is that she has an incredible amount of Luck growth, on top of a decent speed and skill growths to make her a tricky unit to hit. Her resistance is also quite high making her good for countering mage units. These traits usually make her more durable and more well suited for the Trickster class. It is recommended to give her Levin Swords to build off of her decent magic stat, though other swords work well with her decent strength cap and growth rate. She starts off with the Thief set of skills so she can pick locks right away and have a decent movement range with Movement +1. Anna has the ability to slide into the Assassin class once she reaches level 10 and is a good option for Anna to be an offensive unit. She will lose a huge amount of her resistance, though this will get reallocated, with some of her Magic loss, into her other stats making her faster and stronger. She can grab her only offensive skill, Lethality, in this class and Pass to help her swarm or escape swarms herself. Reclassing Anna's two reclassing sets are the Archer and Mage lines. As a Mage and Sage, Anna is lacking the magical potency of Miriel and Ricken but is a bit sturdier and much harder to hit. Same going with the Dark Knight classes aside from Magic and Luck, Anna's caps are similar to Ricken in all other stats. Anna can grab Focus for good solo attacks, Slow Burn to slowly build her dodging and accuracy, and Lifetaker for regeneration. Magic +2 can be good as well for some extra healing potency and Levin Sword damage if needed initially, but best left off once she builds up some decent stats. The Archer class may seem tempting, but Virion has higher strength, skill, and speed growths, allowing him to hit harder and faster. Aside from some of the skills offered in that class, Anna really plays best in her other classes. The Bow Knight's Bowbreaker is great for her to use when equipped with a sword since she'll have no options to counterattack unless she is wielding her Levin Sword and the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 is decent to help Anna hit enemies and Bowfaire is useful if Anna becomes an Assassin. As a Boss All Difficulties ''*''Forged +8 Mt and 20 Hit Fire Emblem: Fates Xenologue 10: Bandit Anna |-|As an NPC= |-|Playable= Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kanna (Only if Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} *'Marriage Class': Anna can receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes ''Awakening'' :Anna/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings ; Anna - Secret Seller : With nary a word, Anna left the others and returned to her free-spirited merchant life. She was later sighted across the continent, haggling with suppliers and beating down the cost of goods. ; Anna and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Anna, above all else. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. Anna appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE Though Anna is not confirmed to appear in the game by name, there is an NPC homage to her in the form of Shio, a store clerk that bears her appearance. Etymology Anna is the Latin derivative of the Hebrew name Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia *Anna has appeared in more Fire Emblem games than any other character, appearing in all but one entry in the main series. Fire Emblem Gaiden is the only game in which Anna does not appear. *An unnamed character, visually identical to Anna, runs the secret shop and the game suspension feature in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, complete with her trademark pose. *In Awakening, after playing for at least an hour, Anna will appear in the bottom screen of the save menu, saying "Don't forget to take breaks!" *As a boss, Anna has higher stats than any character from any Fire Emblem game. *Anna shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Olivia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Severa. *Every naturally-occurring thief-class character in Awakening - Gangrel, Gaius, and Anna (and all three characters' potential Morgan) - is a redhead. *Anna was voted as the 13th most popular female on Nintendo's Awakening poll. **For Fates, Anna was voted as the 31st most popular female on Nintendo's official poll. Gallery es:Anna Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters